


Attention || OiKage

by Heddyfurry



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, COVID-19, Consent is very sexy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oikage Week, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink, lowkey wholesome, not pro oikawa, oikage, sorry y'all, this is my compensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heddyfurry/pseuds/Heddyfurry
Summary: Right now, kageyama wanted nothing more than oikawa's attention on him. Him and him only, not the stupid laptop his stupid boyfriend was still busy typing on. He sat up and crawled towards his boyfriend "oikawa-san..." he whined only to hear nothing, but his boyfriend grunting.If oikawa wasn't gonna listen to him this way, there sure as hell were other ways possible!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Attention || OiKage

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it??

THIRD PERSON'S POV

It was a lazy sunday morning in the oikage household. Oikawa was busy typing away on his laptop, glasses resting on his nose while kageyama was looking at his now almost 2 years boyfriend. Both of them were on the bed with comforter on top of them. Oikawa was sitting busy finishing his assignments, covid-19 ruining his last year of college. Kageyama, not having to worry about things like submitting assignmets, as he went pro after he finished his last year of highshcool. 

It certainly was a surprise to see oikawa after his first official match. They talked and decided to end whatever the toxic rivalry they had, instead starting a fresh healthy frienemy rivalry. How their relationship changed is a story for another time. 

Back to the current time, kageyama was lying on his side looking at his boyfriend who was busy typing away on his laptop, focusing on whatever to-be aerospace engineer needed to study and submit assignments on. He looked at his boyfriend's face, staring at his sharp features when he felt his gaze lowering down a bit, down to his pink lips which oikawa was busy biting. A bad habit he had whenever he was thinking too hard, be it volleyball or studies. His gaze went even lower to his fingers, oh how much he loved those fingers. The wonders they did on court and off court, if you know i am saying. Looking at his long fingers and veiny hands and arms he started remembering what happened the night before.

How those fingers worked, bringing him to the brim only to stop then starting again. He knew oikawa had a bit of sadistic streak inside him but it wasn't like kageyama's inner masochist was complaining. No sir, his inner masochist thrived off the dominant persona oikawa had in bed. He has always been a fan of how oikawa could control the flow of movements, again, both on court and off court.

Remembering all the dirty details from the night before, he shook off his blush and lowkey the thoughts which were turning him on, he went back to his face. Back to his lips when oikawa on cue darted out his tongue, wetting his dry lips too busy noticing his boyfriend's inner turmoil. Kageyama had enough of this teasing, which was nothing because oikawa was literally just breathing. The man had that much power over the younger.

Right now, kageyama wanted nothing more than oikawa's attention on him. Him and him only, not the stupid laptop his stupid boyfriend was still busy typing on. He sat up and crawled towards his boyfriend "oikawa-san..." he whined only to hear nothing, but his boyfriend grunting. Kageyama was naked from waist above while oikawa was wearing his and shorts. 

If oikawa wasn't gonna listen to him this way, there sure as hell were other ways possible! 

Kageyama kissed oikawa's cheeks softly, trailing down kisses to his neck then back again to where he started. He went up close his ear and mumbled hotly in oikawa's ear "t-tooru i need you" stuttering intentionally. This somehow seemed to snap oikawa a bit, only a bit because he looked up from his work, glanced at kageyama then went back to his work. Little did kageyama know that he now had oikawa's attention but oikawa was playing hard to get, the sadistic freak in him wanted kageyama to work for it but his other side (the soft one) wanted nothing more than to rip off his shorts and make him beg until he was crying for the sweet, sweet release. 

Hastily oikawa saved his assignment, still not giving kageyama the attention he wanted. "Oikawaaa-saaan" kageyama whined, trailing his hand from oikawa's shoulder to his pecs then down to his hard abs. He caressed his stomach, feeling the hardness of oikawa's abs. Volleyball sure did oikawa good and kageyama couldn't be more thankful for that. His hand would've further continued their journey had there not been one annoying laptop resting there.

While kageyama was hating on the laptop, Oikawa couldn't be more thankful for the laptop resting on his laps, shielding his semi-hardness from kageyama's view. 

Kageyama decided to just go for it and quickly swiped the laptop from oikawa's laps, quickly shutting down the flap and straddled oikawa's laps. Oikawa looked amused by this sudden display of aggressiveness, but that expression suddenly turned a dark as soon as kageyama started grinding his ass. Rubbing himself on his thighs, his dick anywhere just so he could to feel the much needed friction.

Oikawa's hand came resting on kageyama's ass but kageyama quickly swatted them away, "nu-uh you don't get to do that. I literally had to pull that annoying piece of electronic junk away to get your attention."

"Tobio-chan don't hurt the poor laptop's feelings. And what you gonna do to stop me from touching you huh?" oikawa taunted bringing kageyama's face towards his, in a clash of lips. Both were fighting for dominance, though oikawa being a bit more experienced won and explored kageyama's mouth. The kiss, soon, turned into a full blown make-out session. 

"Don't- don't underestimate.. me..oikawa san" kageyama said in between of the hot kisses. They kissed one more time when oikawa started leaving open-mouthed kisses on the younger's body. Oikawa just smirked while leaving kisses down kageyama's neck. He reached his left side and started sucking, marking, leaving a hickey there. 

"Don't leave any marks tooru!" kageyama half moaned, half exclaimed. "Tobio, it's literally pandemic out there you know it as well as i do that nobody will see these marks. And don't you deny how much you love them" oikawa murmured in voice which was an octave or two low, in his neck. Kageyama just moaned and tilted his neck to the side giving more access as a silent consent to mark him up.

Kageyama closed his eyes and only focused on tooru's mouth on him, sucking and biting his skin. He suddenly remembered that he wanted to take control here, not the other way around and started grinding his hips down on oikawa's cock. Tobio felt oikawa's hand tightening around his waist and ass, oh when did tooru bring his hands down was all kageyama thought. 

Oikawa was trying to take control of the situation, kageyama knew that so he did nothing more than grinding and rolling his ass down even harder, aggravating oikawa even more. He felt oikawa smirking a bit when suddenly a large hand came down on his bottom, spanking him. 

"Do you wanna play the punishment game? Hmm, tobio?" Oikawa asked, leaning his head back and admiring the hickey not even giving kageyama the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Mhmm, maybe next time tooru, today is my day." With that he brought oikawa's hand up and above his shoulders, trying to pin him down.

Oikawa just let out an amused chuckle, "Well you better prepare yourself for the next time, to~ bio~ chan." HIis expression and chukle turned dark. Kageyama shivered and his arousal grew with anticipation. His cheeks grew even darker and the flush went down to his chest.

Kageyama quickly got rid of the annoying clothing which was separating them. He tugged at oikawa's sweatpants and before oikawa could even think of gaining the upper hand, he pinned his wrists back in place. He could easily tie him up, but there's a total different thrill in knowing oikawa could easily switch places with him. And he liked oikawa's hand way too much on his skin to tie them up. He knew oikawa would bring his hands on his body again. The only thing remaining now was to stretch himself. 

Kageyama grabbed the lube, sitting innocently on the nightstand, popped open the bottle and poured a good amount of lube on his fingers and oikawa's dick. Both of them liked it a bit messy and wet, so he had no shame in the amount he poured.

He started with two fingers straight, still a bit stretched from their activities from the night before. He went in slow, still on oikawa's lap, letting oikawa see his face when he was stretching his backside. The image of pure blissfulness on kageyama's face was one of the image oikawa had in his mind. The frown lines gone, the stressing of brows gone only thing that remained was his face so relaxed with a slight cover of sweat.

While oikawa was busy watching, and controlling himself to not switch their positions and giving to kageyama hard and fast but oh so very slow, he mentally engraved everything kageyama had to offer. Storing all these images in his kinky side of brain, he clenched his fingers tight.

Kageyama pushed in his third finger up to his knuckles, trying to find the spot which made him see stars. He was frustrated not being able to find it, so much so he started begging oikawa "tooru please please please" he chanted again and again. 

"Your throne is waiting for you, king" oikawa whispered hotly in his ears and bringing his hands down to guide kageyama, helping him in finding his throne.

"T-tooru- Ahh" kageyama moaned, finally sitting on the older's cock. He started slow, but as soon as the head was in kageyama decided to fuck going slow and sat down in one go. He did it with a grace, with the grace of a king. There was a blush evident on his face, mouth slightly ajar and eyes closed. Oikawa wanted to see the younger's eyes, the royal blue orbs which were probably glassy with unshed tears. 

"Hey tobio, look at me" he slightly patted kageyama's, face waking him from the whatever daze he was in. "You still here with me?"

"Of couse- Ah... Of course I am tooru" kageyama said with broken moans coming from him as he started fucking himself on the older's dick. He started fast, hoping to find his prostrate soon, to get to the release soon. If he didn't get to cum right now, he swore he would riot.

"Ah oikawa san- hah you feel so good" kageyama moaned out, "feels so nice and big. Please please ah fuck me- fuck me." That was all oikawa needed to bring his hips up, slamming with kageyama's ass hard.

"Oh yeah? My dirty slut feels good huh?" He grunted out, and grabbing Kageyama's ass, not caring how they were pinned before, and slamming him down to his cock.

"O-oh god yes just like that tooru please" kageyama whimpered, his prostrate getting a direct hit. His mind went mush feeling all this pleasure exploding inside of him, and said in a shaky voice "tooru fuck me, f-fuck me hard." 

Now who was oikawa to deny this beautiful request from his favourite person? He was a weak person when it came to his lover.

"As you wish babe" nobody could've prepared kageyama for the series of event that happened next. Oikawa pushed down kageyama on his back while still being connected to him and pinned down his hands besides his head. He quickly started leaving down hot, wet kisses down kageyama's neck. Meanwhile kageyama only let out breathy moans and puffs of air, chanting "fuck, fuck, fuck tooru." 

Oikawa pushed his kisses past his neck, past his collarbone and stopped only at his nipples to which he gave a big, nasty lick. While he was busy tormenting his lover's upper body, Kageyama took it upon himself to move his lower body, just to feel some relief on his strained cock. Oikawa noticed what kageyama had resorted himself to, finally started moving. And moving he did, sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. The thrusts were fast and hard, he pulled out a little just to go back in hitting areas which made kageyama see stars. 

Kageyama was leaking like a faucet, his eyes were glassy with some tears decorating his lower lid. His pupils were dilated, making his royal blue eyes seem almost black. His mouth was ajar, some sounds coming out and some being choked off by another moan. Oikawa loved this wrecked version of his boyfriend. The way his royal blue eyes would get glassy, his seemingly normal frowny face contorted into something which can only be labeled as ecstasy and pleasure. He really did love his boyfriend, this added sexiness was just an added bonus for him.

He continued with his onslaught on his young lover, only slowing down when he felt himself becoming closer and closer to edge. But he could never cum before kageyama did, not because of any ego problem, no just because he wanted to know his lover was fully satisfied. And nothing made him cum faster than his precious tobio's pleasure stricken face.

"I- I am close tooru- AH need to cum." Right on cue, as if tobio heard oikawa's inner battle, the younger uttered out this. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy and cum already? My dirty little tobio wants to cum, huh." Oikawa taunted, hiding his amusement. It never failed to amaze him how vocal kageyama was in bed.

"Ye- yes please, please, PLEASE. Want your cum too." Kageyama whined, but looked straight in oikawa's eyes. Glassy blue met stormy brown.

It was all too much for oikawa now, so he lowered his body and captured his kouhai's pouty lips i his own and mumbled against them, "cum now tobio." Cumming his partner did. squeezing oikawa's cock inside of him, forcing oikawa to finish too. It didn't take more than 3-4 thrusts when oikawa came himself, pulling out, leaking from kageyama's hole a bit.

They both took some deep breaths, and laid by eachother's sides. "Well that was something" oikawa laughed.

"Ugh don't ruin the afterglow oikawa" kageyama grumbled, feeling a bit sleepy again. 

"Come on now babe, we gotta get you clean before anything dries" oikawa said, already getting up and picking a tired tobio with him.

"Of course, you did came in me" kageyama wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeah? Well you were begging for it anyways. Too late to complain." Oikawa stuck out his tongue downwards to his lover who he was carrying. 

Kageyama knew the best way to shut him up was kissing, but he didn't feel like leaning up so he settled for his neck. He started sucking and nibbling on the older's neck, noticing how oikawa's grip suddenly tightened around him.

"Round two in shower, eh? As you wish to~bi~o" tooru moaned a bit, fastening his pace.

Kageyama just chuckled and sucked harder and faster, looking forward to this shower suddenly feeling less tired.

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is lowkey a repost with some improvements 
> 
> leave comments pls <3


End file.
